Memories, Misery, and Lessons in Love
by Uber Biz
Summary: A working title for now, Aladdin is confronted with some tough choices: Take reponsibility for something he had no part of and stay with Jasmine and his son, or become a fugitive with a mysterious woman from his past?
1. Default Chapter

*Note: This fanfic takes place about 4 years after the motion picture.  The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves have been taken into account.  However, nothing that happened in any episodes of the TV show has happened, since I haven't seen most of them and I won't try and pretend I do know what happened.

            The sun sank slowly as the day came to a close.  Aladdin leaned out over the balcony and watched the heat of the day visibly lifting off the cooling sands surrounding the palace.  It was nights like this that he liked to think about where he had been before becoming Sultan and where he had gone afterwards.  Being a street-rat had been tough, but being Sultan was even harder.  His father-in-law, the old sultan, was sick and on his deathbed, so he had to continually console Jasmine.  He knew Jasmine had been very close to her father, so he had to be extra comforting when that fateful day finally arrived.  On top of that, he had a two year old son to take care of; granted, Jasmine did all the motherly things and there were servants and teachers and nannies and a whole slew of other people to look after little Jebu when he was busy, but since he had never had a father figure in his life before he was reunited with Cassim, Aladdin would be damned before he would disappear out of his own son's life.  Then there was the normal job of being Sultan: meeting with petitioners, making sure consumption didn't exceed production, keeping the city in working order, and there had been a faint fear of trouble from the east that needed constant watching.

            It did help to have a magic carpet on hand, plus a freed genie to help out when he could.  After being freed, though, Genie's power was halved at best, but he was still useful when it came to minor constructions and keeping the petitioners in line on a busy day.  Aladdin sighed as the sands glinted the last rays of the desert sun; he wished Abu were still around.  As dexterous and lucky as that monkey was, he was no match for sickness and old age.  Abu was the best friend Aladdin had had and Aladdin was sorry that he hadn't lived long enough to at least witness the birth of his son.  Jebu was very intelligent and he and Abu would have gotten along so well.

            Aladdin turned and smiled as Jasmine stepped out onto the balcony behind him.  He took her into his arms then noticed that she was holding a rolled piece of paper.  "What's that?" he asked simply, bending down to kiss her cheek.

            "Jebu is asleep and so is Father…finally.  And this is a letter for you.  It came today, but you were so busy, I forgot to give it to you earlier," she answered, handing him the letter while pulling him back inside.  She was having such a hard time watching her father deteriorate before her eyes, she hated to see him suffer so much.  Aladdin had been nothing but a blessing since the first moment they met so long ago in the Agrabah market place.  He was strong, confident, caring, unfaltering…In Jasmine's mind the list went on and on.  They sat on the bed, Jasmine leaning her head on Aladdin's lap as he opened the note.  She felt him tense and she looked up to see his face a mask of confusion and concern.  "What's wrong, Aladdin?  Who is it from?  What does it say?"

            Aladdin shook his head.  "I…I can't tell you right now…"  It hurt him to say that.  He and Jasmine held no secrets from each other, or so he had thought.  The letter brought back memories of an old friend, a friend whom he thought he'd never see again.  He read the letter through again:

            "Aladdin:  You still owe me.  Meet me in Etruskel as soon as you can and I'll explain the rest in person.  It's too risky to write it; unwanted eyes may see it.  Yours forever, an old friend."  Under the writing was a simple line drawing of a raven, a familiar image that made Aladdin's heart skip a beat.

            Jasmine rolled over, facing away from her husband.  Like him, it hurt her that he was keeping something from her.  If it was important, though, she knew that he wouldn't keep it a secret forever.  They were so trusting of each other, but she had seen the pain on his face and that helped to ease her own.  He would tell her when he was ready.  "Goodnight, Aladdin.  I love you," she said before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

            "I love you, too," Aladdin whispered, almost faltering.  He laid back and stared at the ceiling as memories 10 years past rushed back into his mind…


	2. Memories Come to Life

            Aladdin watched as Raven deftly snatched a handful of dates and even a fish before sliding back to the corner of the building where he had been keeping watch.

            "See?  Not so hard.  Maybe you'd like to try next time?" Raven said with a wink as she handed Aladdin half the dates.

"Sure, tomorrow I'll give it a shot."  Aladdin grinned at the girl sitting next to him.  He and Raven had been friends for about three years; they had met when they were both only 13.  Up until then, Aladdin had been barely getting by:  digging out of the garbage, begging for leftover scraps, and nearly getting caught every time he tried to snitch something a little more nutritious than old fish bones.  When he met Raven everything had changed.  She lived on the street like him, but she was so skilled, almost like a pro at such a tender age.  She taught Aladdin how to steal and smooth-talk the guards and shopkeepers, she even introduced him to Abu.  Abu was only a cute little monkey when they kidnapped him from the vendor, but he would become the best accomplice and friend Aladdin had ever had.

Abu chattered and grabbed for a date, which Aladdin gladly handed over.  They followed Raven back to their lair.  She was quite beautiful, with green eyes that seemed to glow from under her long black wispy hair, and skin darkly tanned from the desert sun.  She wore men's pants and a loose blouse under a vest.

The two of them had grown virtually inseparable and Aladdin couldn't think of living without her.  After a quick meal, Raven stood and grabbed Aladdin's hand, dragging him and Abu out of the hole that they had been calling home for three years.  "Where are you taking me?" Aladdin asked with a huge grin on his face.  Raven grinned back, but Aladdin didn't notice the sadness in her eyes.

"You'll see; it's a surprise."  He followed her in and out of familiar alleyways and streets; they traversed half the inner city before she stopped in front of a half-torn down building.  Aladdin furrowed his brows in confusion.  He had passed this building so many times.  What was so special about it this time?  He didn't say anything, though, as Raven led him up stairs and through broken rifts in the walls until they were almost to the top.  "Here we are…"  She pulled back a sheet to reveal a comfortable living area, with a few pillows and even a lantern.  It had the most amazing view of the palace Aladdin had ever seen.

"Wow…" Aladdin gaped as he stepped inside.  "What...how...Raven, what is all this?"

"It's for you, Aladdin," she said as she squeezed his shoulder.  Aladdin looked back at her with a confused look on his face.

"Me?  But, what about you?  Wouldn't it be for 'us?'"  Abu jumped up on her shoulder and chattered sadly, begging her to stay as well, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Aladdin.  I would stay, but I've stayed here too long already.  I get restless, ya know?  I need to go somewhere…see the world.  I hope you understand."  Aladdin nodded sadly as he pulled Raven into a loving embrace, looking into her eyes.

"Raven…will you ever come back?"

"Someday I will.  And if I don't, you'll hear from me…I'll get word to you somehow.  But I do have to go."  Suddenly, they moved closer to each other and their lips met, neither one surprised.  It lasted for only a moment, Abu covering his eyes, but it said infinitely more than any words could ever say.  They drew apart, their eyes locked.

"I'll wait for you.  I promise," Aladdin said simply before Raven turned and dashed out of the building, not looking back…

* * * *

            Aladdin sighed and rolled over to look at Jasmine sleeping restlessly next to him.  Four years after Raven had left, Aladdin had begun to give up hope that he would ever hear from her again.  With a heavy, broken heart, he had done his best to bury the memories and emotions and for the next year he had built a new life sans Raven.  Then he had met Jasmine and the rest is history.  Four more years, a marriage, promotion to Sultan, and the birth of a son later, comes a mysterious letter from the very same woman he had managed to forget.

            A few hours of sleep was all Aladdin could manage before he slipped out of bed, brushing Jasmine's hair from her face in farewell. He donned his old pants and vest, and left the room as silently as he could.  The sun was just rising and the whole palace was still asleep.  He quietly made his way to his son's room and kissed Jebu's forehead before he turned and dashed out of the palace, not looking back.


	3. Betrayal and Anger

            The early morning sun slanted in through the window to rest on Queen Jasmine's face.  She woke slowly, stretching the bad night's sleep out of her joints.  She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and only then did she notice that Aladdin wasn't there.  Thinking he had just gotten up before her, she called out, "Aladdin?"  She twisted around to look out onto the balcony and her hand fell on a piece of paper, Aladdin's letter from the night before.  Jasmine picked it up and read it.  The trust she felt for him the night before quickly dissipated.  "Meet her there?…His forever?…"  She angrily crumpled the letter and threw it across the room; it didn't take much to figure out why he had left and where he was.  A whirlwind of emotions swept through her, from jealous anger to sad confusion.  She stomped to her vanity, sat down, and began brushing her hair with one angry stroke after the next.

            _I thought he loved me,_ Jasmine thought angrily.  _We're married and have a kingdom and a two-year-old son to look after, and he runs off in a heartbeat because of some…some mysterious letter from a woman he hasn't seen in ages!!  And HE owes HER?? What could she possibly have done for him that she can take him away from me after so long?_  Jasmine threw her brush onto the vanity and tied her hair back.  She paced angrily for a while, trying to regain her calm composure before she went to see Jebu and her father.  After kicking a few things and throwing some priceless art across the room, Jasmine took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  She felt acutely the sudden loss of her husband; he did more than leave her to care for their son and her dying father, he also left the entire responsibility of running a kingdom.  They both knew how much work that was; the question was would she be able to handle it on her own?

            But what was she thinking?  She didn't have to run the kingdom all on her own.  That's what she had advisors for, advisors a lot more trustworthy than Jafar had been.  They were capable of taking care of all the petitioners; she didn't have to do that.  She just had to deal with the visiting royalty that was coming…At that thought, her eyes sprung open and she threw another priceless vase across her room, finally calling the attention of a passing servant.    

"Clean this mess up!" Jasmine yelled angrily as she stormed out towards the throne room.  The servant yelped in surprise and meekly began sweeping up the broken pieces of pottery.

As Jasmine walked into the throne room she saw the large figure of Akumra; his darkly tanned skin contrasted greatly with the white, billowy desert clothing and turban.  He turned and smiled in greeting, but frowned as he saw how irritated she looked.

            "My Queen, what is the matter?" he asked sincerely in his deep sonorous voice as she approached him.  Then he remembered the note Aladdin had given him to give to her so early that morning.  "Oh, could it have something to do with this?" he asked her as he gave her the note.

            "Quite possibly, if it has anything to do with my husband disappearing without a word!" she practically screamed at him.  Akumra furrowed his brow as he watched Jasmine read the letter.  She growled out a half-scream before crushing it and throwing it at him.  "Take care of the petitioners today!  Don't bother me until the caravan from Mennosite gets here.  I'll be in my room!"  Akumra cringed as Jasmine yelled the orders at him then stormed off back down the hall.

            "Oh dear," he muttered, picking up the crumpled paper.  His frown only increased as he read it through:

"Jasmine, try not to be angry.  This isn't something I can explain very well without it sounding completely stupid and unnecessary.  Trust me, like you've always trusted me.  I promise I'll come back and tell you everything, because you know I love you, and I always keep my promises.  ~Aladdin."

"This is going to be a very long day," Akumra commented to himself as he readied himself to start dealing with the first petitioners.

Jasmine had resumed pacing in her room, dreading the arrival of the party from Mennosite.  Queen Shiara and King Araden would surely ask questions about Aladdin's absence.  She couldn't tell them the truth of the matter, for she had trouble believing it herself, and what kind of lie could she make up that they would believe?  Araden wasn't stupid; she had to keep her cool if she wanted him to believe whatever story she came up with.  Shiara, on the other hand, was, to put it nicely, a little slow on the uptake.  Jasmine figured, if she wanted to, she could easily convince Shiara that camel dung was a delicacy in some foreign land, and then get her to eat some.

Jasmine finally sat down and took a breath.  She had to get herself together.  She didn't want to admit to the thought that Aladdin might not come back, but it was there, in the back of her mind.  Getting up suddenly, Jasmine made her way into Jebu's room where he was playing with one of the nurses.

"Mem Sahib, good morning," the nurse said politely, giving a quick little bow of the head.

"Good morning, Raena," Jasmine replied as she sat on a nearby chair.

"Sir Aladdin will be back soon?" Raena asked as she pulled on the blanket her and Jebu were tug-o-warring with.

"I certainly hope so," the queen said, settling back to watch her son as she waited for King Araden and Queen Shiara to arrive.


	4. Desert Interlude with Aladdin

Aladdin patted his camel on the neck as he slipped off to fill his water skin at the well.  He had taken the camel instead of Carpet only because he wanted to keep a low profile, and it was way too far to walk to Etruskel on his own two feet.  After filling the water skin, he shook out his long wool cloak, folded it neatly and placed it behind the saddle.  Traveling at night was always better than in the daytime.  _You can always put on another layer_, Aladdin thought, _because it's so cold at night, but during the day when it's hot out, there's nothing to stop the suffering.  You have to keep a shroud on to protect you from the sun, but it's so hot, you want to take it off and you know you can't._  He had learned that when he was real young, but he remembered Raven always telling him stories about living in the desert.  She always emphasized the dangers of being uncovered in the sun, since she claimed she had almost died from it once.  Aladdin believed her, only because he knew full well the dangers of the desert.

He was still at least a day and a half of hard travel from Etruskel so he didn't want to stop for too long.  The small oasis offered some small shade and fresh water.  Aladdin took out a meager amount of bread and dried meat and ate it thoughtfully.  He still felt pretty bad about leaving Jasmine without a real explanation, but since he had left that morning, all he could think about was Raven and how much he wanted to see her again.  _I've changed so much since I last saw her,_ he thought as he swallowed the last bit of bread he had allowed himself.  _She must have changed a lot, too…I wonder how different she is…Will I even recognize her?  How will I know it's her?_  So many thoughts swirled in his mind that he figured it was time to move on.  Lifting on a lighter cloak and wrapping it around his head, he mounted the taciturn camel and heeled it ahead in the direction of Etruskel.


	5. Audience

After watching Jebu play for a while, Jasmine fed him and then handed him back to Raena.  "I'll be on official business most of the day, Raena.  Once the Mennosites arrive, you can bring Jebu in for an appearance.  I'm sure Queen Shiara will love to see him, seeing as she's got one on the way."  Raena nodded and gave a small bow.

"Yes, Mem Sahib, it shall be done as you say."

As Jasmine walked down the hall, Akumra met her half way.  "Ah, My Queen, I was just going to fetch you.  King Araden and Queen Shiara have just arrived.  I shall escort you into the audience chamber."  Jasmine nodded and followed Akumra into the audience chamber.

The King and Queen of Mennosite were seated at the low table, but when Akumra entered with Jasmine beside him, they stood and gave a respective bow, as did Jasmine to them.  "May I present Queen Jasmine of Agrabah.  Your highness, King Araden and Queen Shiara of Mennosite."

"Jasmine," Shiara started, "so nice to see you again; it's been too long," she said sweetly.  Jasmine knew her words were genuine, but her innocent dumbness still unnerved her.

"Yes, it certainly has, Shiara," Jasmine said with her most winning smile.  "How far along are you now?" she asked the expecting queen.  Shiara smiled and patted her swelling middle.

"Just about four months now," she replied.  Araden just smiled as the two women exchanged necessary gossip.  He looked around eagerly, wondering where Aladdin was.

Jasmine motioned with her hand and they all sat down around the table, Akumra included.  "I trust your father is well?" Araden asked, knowing the old sultan was sick, but did not know the extent of it.  Jasmine gave a polite smile.

"He is resting as comfortably as we can make him," she answered, "he has been doing progressively worse these past few weeks."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that, Jasmine," Araden said with an apologetic frown, "I know I am not much older than you are, but your father was a great man and did a lot in his life as Sultan."  Jasmine cast her eyes down for a moment as she nodded acceptance of Araden's apology and statement.  She knew the small talk was only a precursor to the more serious conversation to come, and it wouldn't be long before he asked about Aladdin's whereabouts.

Akumra sat as still as a mountain as he merely observed what was going on.  By all rights, he had the authority to join in, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.  He knew Jasmine was probably cooking something up in that clever mind of hers and he wasn't going to mess it up and incur her wrath unnecessarily.

Araden sighed and placed a hand on the table.  "Jasmine, I had wanted to prolong this visit a bit, but I'm afraid we'll have to get down to business.  I left in the midst of a very pressing matter back home and I would rather not leave it to sit for too long."

_Here it comes_, Jasmine thought.  She still didn't have a real thought out excuse as to why Aladdin wasn't there, so she'd have to tell a half-truth and improvise the rest.  She just hoped she'd be able to pull it off with enough confidence that he'd believe it.  "Of course, Araden, I understand."  She turned to Akumra.  "Akumra, send for Raena."

Akumra nodded and stood.  "At once, my Queen," he said before disappearing out of the room and down the hall.  Jasmine turned back to Araden.

"Now, to business…"  She clapped her hands twice and a servant brought in a scroll on a silver platter and set it down between the two monarchs.  "These are the agreements we've drawn up, I'm sure you'll find them satisfactory…"  Before she could get further, though, Araden held up a hand.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I was under the impression that Aladdin was going to speak on this."  Jasmine nodded an apology.

"Yes, I am sorry, Araden, but Aladdin was called away last minute to attend to something up in Etruskel."

"Something more important than this?" Araden said with the beginning of a scowl as he tapped a finger on the written treaty.  Jasmine nearly scowled back.

"I am not the one to tell him what to do and what not to do, King Araden.  Yes, I am Queen, but he is the Sultan.  If he deemed it necessary to go to Etruskel, then we both must live with that decision."  Inside, Jasmine was fuming, hoping against hope that Aladdin had a good excuse to leave her with this.  Oohhh, what she would do when he got back…but it was not the time to think about that.  She had foreign affairs to deal with.

Araden conceded with a grunt before unrolling the scroll.  He skimmed it and nodded a few times before setting it down.  "It seems to be in order.  A working peace between us, and a temporary arms alliance if something should befall either of us."  He nodded again then looked over to his wife.  Shiara took her turn with the treaty, pretending to read over it, but both Araden and Jasmine knew that it was just for show; she really hadn't a clue as to the political side of it.

At that moment, Akumra came back in followed by Raena who was cradling a very wiggly Jebu.  Shiara smiled and squealed some unintelligible baby talk cooing as Raena came over and sat next to her so she could admire the little prince.  While Shiara was busy with Raena and Jebu, Jasmine, Araden and Akumra turned their attention once more to the treaty.

"Aladdin isn't here to sign it, so I trust Akumra, the royal vizier, to stand in his place until he returns to add his own name.  Akumra will also stand as witness," Jasmine said authoritatively.  Araden smiled and nodded at Jasmine's no-nonsense businesslike approach.

"So let it be," he replied.  He snapped his fingers and a willowy man with a long, flowing white beard came in and knelt down beside him.  "And I ask my advisor, Tokumatei, to stand witness."  Akumra handed Araden a quill and uncorked a bottle of ink.  Araden took the pen, dipped it in the ink, and signed his name at the bottom of the treaty and its copy.  He handed it to Jasmine and she did the same before handing it to Akumra.  "Darling," Araden said to Shiara in an almost condescending tone, "tear yourself away from the child for the moment it will take to sign your name on these."

Shiara smiled, a bit embarrassed, and turned to sign her name on the papers.  She placed the pen on the table and turned back to Jebu.  "How old is he now, Jasmine?" she asked.

"Two years," Jasmine replied with a smile.  Tokumatei took one copy of the treaty while Akumra took the other.  "When Aladdin returns, we shall be the ones to pay you a visit," Jasmine said to Araden.  He nodded and then stood.  Jasmine and the two advisors stood as well.

"I am terribly sorry, Queen Jasmine, but as I said, we left very pressing matters at home…"

"You won't even stay for a light meal?  I had the chefs prepare a lovely seafood dish," Jasmine said, knowing it was the polite thing to do.  She also hated when people came just for business and left after it was finished; she thought it was rude not to stay at least for a bite to eat.  Araden hesitated for only a moment, then sat back down as his stomach growled loudly.  Shiara laughed and Jasmine had to giggle herself as she retook her own seat.

"Well, I suppose it would be wise to eat before we left.  It is quite a long ride," Araden conceded, a slight blush rising on his cheeks.  They all laughed and Jasmine ordered the meal to be brought out.


	6. Doubt

Jasmine slumped into her bed, exhausted.  She had finally put Jebu to sleep after spending a painful two hours with her father.  He was fading, and fading fast.  She knew he didn't have much longer, and it made her wish more than ever that Aladdin would hurry back so he could be there with her when it happened.  But then she thought of why he left and she wasn't so sure she wanted to deal with him at the same time she had to deal with her father's inevitable death.  Aside from that, however, she was pleased how the meeting with Araden and Shiara went.  She even managed to save Aladdin's ass in the process without revealing why he had left in such a hurry.

Pulling the covers over her, she sank down into the soft mattress and fell into a deep, restful sleep.

The day dawned bright and cheerful like it normally does in the desert.  Araden paced back and forth in his war room as his advisors continued to consult a map and a few scattered papers with random bits of information on them.  "How could it be?" he asked no one in particular.  Before his visit to Agrabah, he had been sure that the attack on his beloved city had come from the east, but further investigation and some inconsistent evidence now pointed the attack from the north.  "There is nothing anyone in the north wants from me, or my city!" he proclaimed angrily.  Tokumatei stood and placed a calming hand on Araden's shoulder.

"Sometimes there is no good reason for war," the gentle old man explained in his soft, fatherly voice.  "Conquest is nearly as inviting as increased wealth or vengeance to some people."  Araden sighed and sat back down at the table.  He ran his finger from Mennosite towards the direction of Etruskel, the only city large enough to have been the origin of such a large attack.  His face darkened as his finger slowly traced a path back to Agrabah.

"Jasmine said Aladdin was going to Etruskel," he mused quietly.  Since Tokumatei was the only other one present during the meeting in Agrabah, he knew the significance of this statement.  Araden stood and slammed a fist onto the table.  "He was not there to sign OUR peace treaty because he is consorting with MY enemy!!  The treaty does not hold without HIS signature!"

"If Etruskel really is the cause of this, my liege, if I may be the voice of reason," Tokumatei interrupted.  The other advisors were talking amongst themselves, and were apt to agree with whatever Araden said.  Araden sighed and sat back down, restless.

"For Aladdin's sake, I hope it's not.  I truly admired the old Sultan, but if Aladdin is a part of what has happened, rest assured I will not hesitate to retaliate. . ."

Jasmine had finished her lunch and was sitting at her father's bedside.  A nurse had been in earlier to feed him what little he could get down.  Jasmine knew he didn't have much longer, a couple days at best.  In all honesty, though, her heart wished he would just let go.  It was too painful for her, and for the people to witness his slow deterioration.  She folded her hand over his and smiled sadly as he looked up at her.

"What's wrong, dearest?" he managed to rasp out.  Even in his near-death state, he could tell if something was bothering his only daughter.  Jasmine shook her head and sighed.

"It's Aladdin, father.  He left, to meet an old friend in Etruskel, but I'm afraid I'm questioning his honesty in the matter…I don't know who this friend is, I don't know what their relationship was in the past…"  She paused as he squeezed her hand with his remaining strength.

"Jasmine, listen to me.  I know Aladdin loves you, maybe just as much as I do.  He will always love you and he'll be back…" his words trailed off into weak coughing and Jasmine stroked his hand lovingly.  Her mind knew her father was right, but her heart couldn't help but keep doubting.

"I know," she said, not wanting to upset her father.  "Now get some sleep, alright?  You're tired."

"Yes, I am…"  The old Sultan slipped into an uneasy sleep, his breathing irregular and ragged.  Jasmine sighed and stayed by his side to watch him sleep for a long while.


End file.
